Reading about the Rich One
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Hades had always felt upset with his family, but this is too much. The Fates have forced him into writing a book about himself and now wants people to read it! Will people finally understand how hurt Hades is? Gods, demigods, Hecate, Rachel. After HoH and a bit into BoO. Please read! T for slight cursing and a bit of war. (Not much graphicness. I'm young.
1. The start of everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **This will probably be in third person's POV most of the time. If anyone thinks that this has ANYTHING to do with my other stores, it doesn't have much to do with them. Not even so much with _Rise of Olympus_. It also doesn't have much to do with the PJO series. I mean the characters, sure but nothing from the books. Except maybe a few spread out words. I mean- I honestly don't know how to say this but, it's a completely different story. BTW. Hecate's talk with Hazel about the kidnapping about Persephone never happened.**

* * *

 **A** peaceful day in Camp Half-Blood. Too bad it wouldn't last. All of the demigods were in a large field.

"I heard that the seven are coming back!" Katie said.

A small, but bright FLASH! interrupted her.

The Romans stood there, imposing.

"What are we doing here?" Dakota asked aloud.

"Kill the Greeks!" Octavian charged, only to be interrupted by a flash of light.

"Nico?" Gwen asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You knew the Romans and you didn't tell us?" Grover asked.

"Charge!" Octavian yelled, charging.

"Do you always go around charging people like that?" A voice called out.

Everyone turned around, trying to find who spoke.

"Show yourselves!" Octavian screamed.

"You are in no position to order me around." A chilling voice replied. The voice was so cold that it had everyone shivering. Including Chiron who just entered.

"What are you doing here, Hades? And why change voices now? You should stop hiding behind the disguise." Chiron called out.

The demigods, legacies and Rachel stared at each other. That was Hades?

"If I remembered correctly, I am older than you by twenty five or six years. And it's not my fault that some people chose to hate me. Besides, you were the one that hid behind a human form when we were younger." Hades said, taking off his Helm of Darkness.

FLASH!

The Olympians and the other gods, with Hecate appeared, looking confused.

"What are we doing here, punks?" Ares sneered.

The Romans bowed to most of the gods. Only Chiron caught the flash of hurt that appeared on Hades' face when the demigods decided to turn from him.

"I don't know." Zeus said.

"You've finally decided to admit that you're not the smartest, haven't you brother?" Hades glared at them.

"What did we do to you?" Demeter sniffed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's exactly why I'm never fair with my family." Hades yelled, with heavy sarcasm.

The demigods looked between them, afraid of the fight when a note appeared.

 _To gods, demigods, legacies, Hecate, and Rachel_

 _We will have you reading about someone. Someone that almost all of you hate. Someone that you betrayed and treated unfairly. A god. A book will appear. This will help you understand why he turned so bitter to you. He wasn't always like that. He is a being that is superior to even us, the Fates._

 _From, the Fates and Rhea_

Zeus stared at everyone. "You don't hate me do you? Because there is no one else that can be more superior than the Fates."

"Are you sure, Zeus? I knew the Fates way before you were born. **{A/N: Okay, this will be under the rise of olympus.}** " Hades said.

All of a sudden, the seven, Nico, Reyna and the Hunters appeared.

"Kelp head? Death brat? Annie?" Thalia stared at them in disbelief before enveloping them in a bear hug. Or a deer hug.

"Thals!" Annabeth said.

"Pinecone face!" The two cousins said.

The note was read again.

"Who do you think it is about?" Hazel asked, glancing at her dad for a second.

"I don't know." Hades lied, wincing internally. 'Why me? Couldn't the Fates just have been joking around?'

"I highly doubt that." Athena said, looking at him. The gods all sat down.

Grover muttered something. He had sensed Hades' emotions and was surprised that he felt panic, among other things but panic was the strongest. Grover didn't realize that he spoke until everyone was staring at him. "Hades is good at controlling emotions. If I was that panicked, then the plants would be restless."

"I don't give off life anymore." Hades whispered anymore softly. "I can only kill it." Actually, that was a lie.

"Are you sure? I think I've seen you bean Thanatos on the head with some weeds a long time ago." Hecate asked. **{A/N: I got this idea of Hecate and Hades being best friends, before I read HoH. So... that small part Hecate said to Hazel doesn't exist, to me. LOL: Hecate, Hades, Hazel, HOUSE of HADES. (H))**

"That was millenniums ago!" Hades protested.

"Still..." Hecate drawled.

"Aren't we supposed to be reading? Then where is the book?" Heracles asked.

"How should we know?" Hades snapped.

"Well... someones happy." Leo said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. Hazel glared at him.

"Look up." Artemis said.

As the big idiot he is, Hercules did. And almost died. Why? A book- a really thick one,too- fell on his face.

"There it is." Ares said, stating the obvious.

"Idiot." Athena muttered.

Everyone else snickered.

The book morphed smaller. It turned into a bright yellow book, with an icy blue stripe across it.

"It doesn't have a cover or title!" Annabeth exclaimed, surprised.

"I just realized! Our Roman forms aren't trying to take control!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Of course not. The Fates kept us in control." Hades said.

"How do you know this?" Hera asked, narrowing her eyes at her eldest sibling.

Hades rolled his eyes. "I'm older than the Fates, did you forget?" He asked, staring at Hera.

Hera sniffed and turned, causing Zeus to glare at Hades. "Thanks for upsetting her." Zeus growled.

"Right. Blame the evil dude that you betrayed." Hades said. No one caught the bitterness he spoke with.

"You aren't evil." Persephone said. Hades half-smiled at her.

"Why would you say that? He's the perfect example of evil!" Demeter pointed out. The Olympians nodded.

"And you aren't?" Hades whispered.

"I think we should start the book." Athena said.

"It'll be about me. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. Poseidon and Hades have black hair, Poseidon has sea-green eyes and Hades has black eyes." Zeus said, arrogantly.

"I used to have dark and light blonde hair and icy eyes." Hades said. Everyone gaped at him.

"Yeah, as if!" Zeus scoffed. "Look at everyone else's reactions!"

Hestia shifted slightly. She might not get along with her older brother anymore, but he did help her no matter what. "Actually, Hades did have blonde hair and blue eyes." She said.

Hades looked at her, surprised, but smiled.

"No he didn't." Zeus growled.

"Why don't we just read the book!" Hades threw his hands up in the air, **{A/N: sometimes, saying heyy-ohh, gotta let go... (Virtual cookies if you get it (::) (::) (::))}** exasperated.

"Fine." Zeus huffed.

"Drama king." Hades muttered.

"Can I read?" Athena leaned forward so much she almost fell on the grass.

Hermes laughed.

Hades stole the book from over Hercules, looked at the cover, paled and passed it over to Athena. And then buried his face in his hands. "Damn those Fates." He groaned.

The others stared at him, wide-eyed.

Athena opened the book.

 **Chapter one**

 **I know you're looking at the book like, who the Hades is this guy? Or god.**

Everyone, except Hades and Persephone laughed. Most of them had been thinking this.

 **I suppose the right thing to do is tell you, but. Let's see if you can guess.**

 **Hint one: I had dark/light blonde hair and icy blue eyes.**

Hestia gasped. "Hades." She muttered. Had she really judged him unfairly?

The others stared at her.

"Who is it?" Athena asked.

"Not telling." Hestia replied. Did no one remember how Hades used to look?

 **Hint two: I am not evil.**

"Umm..." Poseidon trailed off. "Why would anyone go out and say that?"

"I have to agree with barnacle beard." Athena said, grudgingly.

Hades looked away.

 **Hint three: You won't believe hint two when you know who I am.**

"Okay. Who has that little self confidence? I mean, most of the gods are big headed, or nice." Artemis wondered.

"You really don't know? Isn't it obvious? This person is called evil, but he isn't." Hades snapped, but you could trace the sadness in his voice. "And the note said he was betrayed."

Athena stared at him. So did almost everyone else.

"So...it's you?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"Do you see anyone else being neglected? After looking after all the gods and trying to be peaceful? Noooo... It's me. The Fates told me a while ago." Hades snapped. "Read, Athena."

 **Hint... Oh whatever! You probably guessed. I'm Hades.**

"See?" Hades asked sourly.

"No one said it wasn't you." Zeus said.

"I meant that I did have blonde hair and blue eyes." Hades said.

"True..." Zeus said reluctantly.

"You had blonde hair?" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"Yes...?" Hades stared at them. "Did you really forget?" He stared at his siblings. "I have a photo to prove it."

"Can I see it?" Hephaestus asked.

"Sure." Hades shrugged, pulling a picture out.

Everyone crowded around it. In the picture, a fifteen year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was laughing beside a fourteen year-old girl with dark orange hair and brown eyes that was smirking. Then there was a brown haired, brown eyed thirteen year-old girl that was smiling, a black haired, sea-green eyed, grinning twelve year-old. A honey brown haired and honey eyed, dancing, eleven year-old girl with a smiling, ten year-old centaur beside them. With a blonde haired and electric blue eyed, nine year-old boy that scowled.

"That's me, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Chiron and Zeus. In that order." Hades said.

"It doesn't look like it." Hazel said, glancing from her dad to the smiling boy in the photo.

"Yeah. It took me a lot of betrayals, sadness and experience to change me." Hades said.

Some people winced at the casual way he said it.

 **Now, you're probably wondering: Why are we reading this? It's not like we should treat him differently. He's the evil one.**

Now almost everyone winced when they realized that what Hades said was true.

"Exactly. Why should we care?" Hercules sneered.

"Besides. You're greek." Octavian spat.

"Any you did more wrongs." Zeus said.

-Fates & Rhea-

The Fates and Rhea, who were watching from a screen, winced.

"This is not going well at all." Clotho said, watching her friend getting treated so cruelly by his own siblings.

"Poor Hades." Atropos said.

-Gods & Demigods, yada yada-

"No. You did." Hades said, emotionless.

 **Now, you probably didn't know a lot about me. Even if you think this is the perfect description of me: Evil, mean, kidnapper, lying. And so on.**

"But you are." Demeter said.

"Exactly!" Katie said, staring at her godly half-sister.

 **One: I spent twenty years out in the open before being swallowed.**

 **Two: I cared for my siblings the second they came into Kronos' stomach.**

"You did?" Demeter asked.

"I thought you would remember, but yes." Hades replied.

 **Three: This list is not in order.**

 **Four: I have a sense of humor.**

"I highly doubt that." Apollo said.

 **Five: I never abducted anyone. Zeus made that part up about me, as revenge.**

"Really?" Katie asked Persephone.

"Yes." She replied.

 **Six: Umm... Hecate told me to write this and magicked the computer to not erase this part, so it'll print out... I never had 'flings' and didn't lose my...**

"Can you not say that part?" Hades called out, praying that Athena wouldn't say it. No such luck.

"Why?" Athena looked at the book and earned her answer. "Oh."

"What is it?" Hermes asked, his eyes sparkling, waiting for blackmail.

"I really don't think I've seen you that uncomfortable before." Hecate mused.

Hades glared at her.

"Read on, Athena." Hermes said, taking out a pen and paper.

"Yes. And skip that part." Hades said.

Athena hesitated before reading on.

 **virginity until I was a few thousand years old.**

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Ummm..." Thanatos mumbled under Hades' glare.

"It's true." Hecate said, avoiding Hades' gaze. And regretting it.

"Why?" Zeus asked.

"I don't know, maybe because the three of us," Hades gestured to himself, Poseidon and Zeus. "have different personalities?" He asked.

"We're brothers!" Zeus protested. "And Poseidon isn't the most faithful person in the world either."

"It doesn't feel like it." Hades snapped back. "You two never treat me like family."

"You actually avoided all the goddesses up to then?" Aphrodite pouted.

"Yes. Your 'attempts' were unsuccessful." Hades told her.

 **Seven: I officially hate Hecate.**

Hecate pouted.

"You do have a sense of humor, dad!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yes. I do." Hades replied.

An awkward silence happened.

"Awkward!" Leo said in a sing-song voice.

 **Eight: I have demigods the way Athena does; from thoughts.**

"I didn't know that." Hermes said.

"A lot of people don't." Hades said.

 **Nine: Zeus is a brat.**

 **Ten: Nine had nothing to do with me, except I don't know where he got his brattiness from.**

 **Eleven: I beheaded Kronos.**

"It says that Zeus did." Piper asked, confused.

"The myths aren't always the truth, Piper. Besides, I told them that Zeus beheaded Kronos." Hades said.

 **Twelve: I'm getting tired of writing this.**

"Who wouldn't be?" Percy asked. "I mean, a book!"

Athena glared at him.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said fondly, gently slapping his arm.

 **Thirteen: Yikes. 13?**

"You do have an interesting case." Hermes said, scratching an imaginary beard.

 **Fourteen: Minthe was the one to try to seduce me, Leuce was my best friend.**

"I know that." Persephone said.

"Not everyone does." Hades gestured at the surprised faces.

 **I guess I should get to the point.**

 **I was getting annoyed.**

"You get annoyed?" Apollo's tone was so incredulous that everyone laughed.

 **If Zeus mentioned anything about me acting more like him and Poseidon one more time, I swear I would break my no-violence streak and slap him across Olympus. And if that doesn't knock him out, I will personally finish the job.**

Everyone laughed. Except Zeus and Hercules.

"Really?" Zeus asked. "What makes you think that I won't retaliate?"

"You know what that means?" Hades mocked. But his mind was panicking. 'Oh gods. Not this part!'

 **But still, I was surprised that he even spared me a glance. That didn't have to do with him glaring at me or sneering.**

"That bad?" Hermes asked.

 **The fact that the other Olympians actually saw me was also extremely surprising. But still, the most bizarre fact had to be that they actually stayed in their seats without glaring at me and walking away.**

"Yes. That bad." Hermes replied to himself.

 **I did understand, however that they were glaring at me. Better than ignoring me, I suppose.**

"How would you know?" Malcolm asked.

"I get ignored when I go to Olympus." Hades sighed.

 **Or not. I wasn't on Olympus that much. Now as revenge... I will try to make this book as long as possible. Or leave it at a cliff-hanger. I honestly don't even know where to start!**

"You DO have a sense of humor." The Stolls said.

"I did." Hades corrected. "Now? Not so much."

 **"Shut up, Zeus!" I muttered. "Or fear the wrath of-" I was interrupted by Ares.**

 **"PONIES!" Ares yelled, bouncing into the room. Stifling laughter, I glared at Zeus.**

"So THAT's what was so funny!" Apollo punched his fist in the air.

"I can't believe you said that!" Percy laughed.

At that moment, everyone started laughing. Then Hera ruined it for Zeus and Hercules. "Zeus fears... ponies?"

More laughter. Some steam.

"And that was the reason that you lost your composure, for once." Poseidon chuckled.

Hades stared at him. "Actually, I wasnt always heartless." His eyes clouded over.

"I dare you to act like a young child until I signal you not to." Thalia whispered to Nico. Nico nodded, enthusiastically.

 **"Stupid son of a womanizer." I muttered.**

Nico clapped. "Good job, hitting two jerks with one stone!"

Hades stared at him. Then Thalia, who was sitting next to Nico. He rolled his eyes.

 **"Why on EARTH would he charge in yelling 'PONIES' like a war cry?"**

 **Apollo laughed. "Why are you yelling ponies?"**

 **I stared at him. 'He's listening?!'**

"I was wondering that too! Twinsies!" Nico yelled, turned away and gagged.

Hades scooted away from his son. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nico clapped again.

 **Ares fumed. "Someone told me to yell 'Ponies' at the start of every solstice, feast, celebration or meeting and that everyone else would too!"**

 **I turned away. Even if I wouldn't see that much meetings/yada yada, it would be entertaining for some people that needed revenge on Ares. It was my revenge for the future, anyways. In other words, I left the note on a sword. Decorating it with pink.**

"Really?" Ares glared at him, mildly. Even he wasn't stupid enough to have Hades glaring at them.

"Yep." Hades smirked.

"Mom, he's being mean!" Ares whined.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Enyo taunted.

 **That was the mildest prank I pulled on Ares. In other words, it was a mild prank.**

"That is a mild prank?" Travis stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Teach me your ways!" Connor added.

"Me too!" Travis said.

 **One of them was grabbing a camera, take over Ares- I'm the only one that can do it- and start recording him. I made him grab a microphone and sing. Horribly. So awful I almost went back to my domain the hard way.**

"That bad, eh?" Apollo asked, tsk-ing at Ares. "You should really improve your music skills."

"Mom, Hades is being mean again." Ares complained.

"Not my son." Hera replied.

"I'm older than all of you!" Hades yelled, and covered his mouth.

"Old? You look younger than Zeus!" Thanatos scoffed.

"I don't want to read in Camp!" Nico whined.

"We can go somewhere else to read after this." Athena said, noting the crowded field.

 **After that, I made him do a lot more. And the one time I had trouble with Ares, I just told him that if he didn't let me go I would post the videos online. Worked well for a while, until I got bored and sold it online. An instant hit!**

"Oohh! Blackmail!" The Stolls yelled.

Katie whacked their heads.

"It's some blackmail." Hermes commented.

"That isn't so hard is it? It's not like I'm bullying you, it should be easy to not hate me that much. I have less friends the way you make friends." Hades pointed out.

The gods looked sceptic. The demigods looked half-sheepish. Hades sighed.

 **"Hades?" Zeus snapped his fingers.** -

"In a Z formation." Leo sassed.

 **"You blanked out for so long, we thought you were dead!" With the fact that my brain was working slowly, my first reaction was to twist Zeus' arm around and, dropped it when I realized who it was.**

A lot of laughs sounded at that. Zeus glared at all of them, so did Hercules.

"Sorry, I usually don't blank out." Hades said.

 **"Oops?" I gave him a sheepish smile.**

"You can smile?" Hebe sounded so incredulous, Thalia had to laugh.

"Yes, yes I can." Hades said.

 **I realized the damage I had done. I just attacked Zeus in his own domain.**

"Yes, that is a really bad idea." Poseidon commented.

"Ya think?" Hades asked.

 **I walked back to my seat, stealing a glance at the others. What really hurt me, though was that Hestia was smirking. Really. SMIRKING. After all that I had done to help her fit in and get along with everyone. She just left me alone.**

"That isn't nice." Annabeth frowned.

Hestia hung her head a bit.

"Hypocrite." Hades muttered.

 ** _J_ _ust like Kronos._ A voice told me.**

"You helped Kronos?" Zeus glared at him.

"He used to be nice..." Hades retaliated, his voice softening in the end.

 **"She isn't Kronos!" I growled softly, slamming my hand on the ground. And looked up. 'Strike two.' I thought. One more strike and I had to run for my life. That was another thing. I was the only one with the strike rule.**

"That isn't fair!" Hazel protested.

"Yeah! You should know better, dad." Persephone added, smiling at Hazel who smiled back.

 **I caught Hestia's attention.**

"Why?" Percy and Leo asked.

 **"Stop smirking, or it'll ruin your reputation!" I mouthed.**

"Why are you trying to help her?" Ares asked, rudely.

"Be nice to your aunt!" Hades mimicked Hera.

Hera frowned at him, while everyone else cracked up.

 **Hestia stared at me before wiping the smirk off, turning around and huffing. The other gods stared at the two of us. I stared at them until I realized something was off. "Oh shiz, strike three. They think I upset Hestia." I muttered.**

"You don't curse?" Demeter asked.

"Not really." Hades murmured, upset that even his siblings forgot him.

"Hey," Persephone nudged him. "it's fine, it might be better after we finish the book!" She reassured him.

He gave her a tight smile.

 **I gave them one last glare before racing out of there. How could Hesta be so... cruel?**

"I'm not cruel!" Hestia protested weakly.

"Oh really? Then why did you become a hypocrite and turn against me when I brought you closer to the family?" Hades said to her younger sister.

 **I get that it was her old character, but still. She used to be so nice to me. A few millennia ago. Besides, I didn't have much loving children that understood what it was like to be neglected.**

"Poor Hades." Hera mocked. "Is the stress too much to handle?"

"Yes. It is." Hades said, glaring at her.

 **"Maybe she IS like Kronos after all!" I yelled, punching a wall in frustration. And accidently breaking it. The passing gods stared at me, and then rushed off. No doubt they will tell Zeus about my 'Kronos like abilities that might dethrone you!'**

"You're THAT strong?" Frank asked.

"Maybe." Unlike the other gods, Hades didn't seem to like power.

 **Racing off, I realized something. One, I hadn't been caught destroying anything for a long time. Two, it meant that I was really pissed off. Yikes. Last time it happened, I destroyed half of the Underworld.**

"That. Is. Creepy. Cool." Leo said, putting together a small horse.

 **Backing away from the wall, I shadow-travelled over to a garden. It's not like anyone's going to remember that I used to radiate life anytime soon.**

"You used to radiate life?" Demeter stared at her brother.

"Can you stop forgetting my past self?" Hades yelled, in frustration.

"No." Artemis said. "Males."

"Well you try being put under so much stress!" Hades grabbed a bow out.

 **"You should control your anger." A voice called, about twenty feet away from me.**

"Who is that?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"Not telling." Hades said. "Read on."

"We need to go somewhere else to read." Athena reminded them. "The chapter's over."

Hades breathed a sigh of relief.

"There still are a lot of chapters to read left, though." Athena burst his bubble.

Everyone stood up, and realized something. "Where is Octavian?" Reyna asked.

"No idea." Hades replied.

Everyone turned to Apollo. "I think that he's in the forest though." Hades added.

Walking towards the forest, the demigods burst into chatter. With their ADHD it had been hard to it still.

"What do you think the monsters are doing?" Malcolm asked Annabeth.

"The monsters have been paused for now. They unfreeze when we finish the books." Hades answered for her.

At the questioning and accusing looks, he sighed. "Will you ever start treating me like one of you? Or the way you treat my advisors?" He asked.

"NOPE!" Everyone else yelled.

Hades stared at all of them and walked ahead at a fast pace, into the dark, dark forest.

"Now what are we going to do?" Persephone groaned as they lost sight of him.

"You angered him." Nico muttered, glaring at his stepmother, as Thalia told him to stop acting like a young child.

"You upset him." Hazel countered.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Persephone yelled. "Seriously, Hecate and Thanatos are my friends. Hades is my husband."

All of them stared at the forest, dark and imposing.

"The forest reminds me of Hades, dark and imposing." Percy blurted out.

The others stared at him and laughed at his statement.

* * *

 **Author's note: Did you like the first chapter? 4,144 without THIS author's note. I just had to write this. Sorry if you thought it was short. And I really like writing about Hades, if you noticed. I like to paint him in a good light. The part of Hades having a different method of demigod children is for all my stories right now. And the Minthe and Leuce parts are true too.**

 **~Goddess of Sea-Wisdom**

 **Aka. The girl that wants to change her penname to 'SpringGem' but isn't sure.**


	2. The journey to Greece

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Seriously guys! I made the story up myself and it's just like one of those 'reading a story that isn't published.' I made this one up myself! I'm updating this soon with an actual chapter, but you aren't being fair. Thanks to the people that don't think I copied a story. Alright? This will be 'replaced' with a chapter that has this above it. I just had to clear this up. Btw, last chapter started with 'A' This starts with 'B'. Oh and I'm just making the story up as it goes along, it is not pre-written as my fanfic. Just this. I pre-write the whole chapter before I upload it, sure. But the parts in bold is made up as it goes. None of it should be from any fanfic. If so, it is an accident.**

* * *

Breaking off the laughter, the demigods snuck into the forest, hoping to find the dark lord. The gods were arguing however.

"Why should we help find Corpse Breath? He chose to runaway!" Demeter was yelling.

"Well, we were the ones that upset him first." Persephone protested.

"Still..." Demeter protested weakly.

"Didn't you use to be best friends?" Hestia asked softly. She would be neutral on this.

"Use to being the key words." Demeter said.

-Demigods-

"Do you really think this will work?" Katie asked, as Nico light up a light.

"Yes. If we get too close to dad the light should go out." Nico replied.

"If we bump into Octavian?" Reyna asked.

"We die." Leo joked.

"True that." Percy said.

"I hope we find Hades before Octavian then." Malcolm said, reluctantly.

"Be nicer! Or if he hears us, he will race away." Nico scolded.

"Besides, I know he walks really fast." Hazel added.

"Talk about it." Leo said, huffing and puffing as he went up the small hills. "How Hades stays in shape, I will have no idea."

At that, the fire that Nico held glowed brighter. "Octavian?" Katie questioned, uncertain.

"I don't think so." Nico frowned. "It feels like dad was here."

"Psst!" A voice whispered. The demigods turned, surprised.

"Persephone?" Hazel questioned.

"Macaria? Melinoe and Zagreus?" Nico asked, recognizing his half-siblings. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Hades." Zagreus sighed. "Can't any of you be kinder to him?"

"Noo...?" Thalia trailed off. "One, he tried to kill me-"

"Or was it Kronos?" Macaria asked. "Kronos can get in their minds, you know."

Thalia and Annabeth looked surprised, they had always assumed that Hades sent the furies after them.

"Oh." They said in unison.

Walking ahead the gods magicked a black fire. "This should work better." They heard Persephone mutter.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"It's magicked to sense any presence from the Underworld." A person materialized from black mist said.

"Hecate!" Percy said, surprised.

The large troop sneaked through the forest. Even though it was morning, the forest was dark.

"What if he teleported somewhere?" Piper asked. "And why can't you teleport yourselves there?"

Hecate smiled wanly, "Hades' powers pass Zeus', he is way more powerful than us." She explained. "He can not be found until he wants to be found."

"Oh." Piper said. The demigods gulped and exchanged glances. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Who dares enter the forest of doom?" A creepy voice called out.

The demigods screamed and held onto each other, while the gods glanced at each other nervously.

The voice laughed. It had a melodious ring to it.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm surprised you asked, really. Well again, I never used this voice." There was the sound of leaves rustling. "Better?" A new voice whispered. Still, the whisper seemed very powerful, more than Zeus' yells, even. "I really haven't used my actual voice for so long."

"Umm..." Everyone stared at the two fires. Neither had been burning that bright.

"That will not work, I spoke like this when I was a happy god. And this appearance too, since someone gave me the chance of changing."

"Really. Who the Tartarus are you?" Zagreus asked.

"Do you not recognize me either, my son? First my siblings, now you." The voice said, melancholy.

"Hades?" Zeus called out from a distance.

Hades jumped out from behind a tree, grabbed Nico and Hazel and pulled them into the forest. "Come quick." His voice said, beside Hecate, who jumped.

"Smart of you to use your helm of darkness." Hecate commented.

"I'm not using it, there isn't fear in you, is there?" He asked.

Surprised that he was right, the others nodded. "Now come on! Before Zeus gets here!" He whisper-yelled.

They walked back to the fields and relaxed. When the others came back, they sat up. "Where were you?" Percy asked, stifling a laugh.

"Looking for you." Poseidon said, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked, 'innocently'.

"You're good at acting." Jason whispered.

"Thanks." Hades said back.

"Well, you ran away!" Zeus huffed.

"Anyways! We should go somewhere else to read!" Persephone said, cheerfully.

"Fine." Hera sighed.

Everyone got up and walked to the edge of the borders. "Why not flash ourselves out?" Apollo asked.

"We don't know where to go. It's better if we enjoy the view." Athena answered.

Walking to the edge of the borders was easy. Getting out was not. "Oh come on!" Leo yelled. "Why can't we get out of here?"

"No idea." Annabeth admitted.

"Annabeth doesn't know something? The world is ending!" Connor joked.

"Shut up!" Annabeth said, uncapping her bone dagger. Connor gulped and nodded, backing away slowly.

"Hey!" Hades protested. In Connor's haste to get away from Annabeth, he bumped into Hades.

"Oops!" Connor mumbled, trying to run away.

"Why don't we try running out at the same time?" Hera suggested.

Everyone lined up and charged, the only person that made it through was Hades. "I'm free!" He said.

And then realized that Poseidon was annoyed. "Why can't we get out of here?"

"I have no idea." Hades shrugged.

"It's not fair! You are the only person hat got through!" Poseidon complained.

"Maybe you should keep on charging, and every time one of you might get through!" Hades suggested.

And so they tried. And surprisingly, it worked!

"Where should we go?" Macaria asked.

"Somewhere bright!" Iris said.

"Somewhere sunny!" Apollo yelled.

"Central park!" Percy smiled.

"The Underworld." Hades avoided eye contact.

"Greece." Athena said.

"I want to go to Greece!" Leo raised his hand and waved it around. "Why don't we go here?"

The others shrugged, and as the gods were preparing to teleport themselves, Leo interrupted. "Can't we go by plane?"

"NO!" The demigod children of the Big Three, except Jason and Hercules, along with Poseidon and Hades yelled.

"I vote for boat!" Poseidon yelled.

"I agree with Poseidon, I am not going by plane." Hades looked even paler than usual. "Or we could go by train."

"I swear I won't kill you!" Zeus said to Poseidon.

"You're only saying that to Poseidon." Hades said.

"Fine! I won't kill either of you!" Zeus pouted.

"We can't be killed. You never said you won't hurt us." Hades added. "Let's just go by a plane-like train." He said.

Poseidon stared at Hades. "What about a plane-like, half boat, half-train?" He suggested.

"Sure." Everyone said.

When they finally boarded on to the train, that the gods made everyone settled down for a long ride.

"I'm bored." Persephone said.

"Why don't you eat cereal?" Demeter asked.

"NOO!" Everyone except Demeter shouted.

This will be a long ride.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave off at that, but this is starting to get into the plot. That I haven't decided yet. XD**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

 **1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

 **2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

 **3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

 **4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

 **5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

 **6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

 **7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

 **That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

 **NEXT!**

 **REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon.**

 **1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

 **2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

 **3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

 **4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

 **5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

 **6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

 **7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

 **So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing.**

 **And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems**

 **PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
